When first I saw you
by Sanx
Summary: This story take place before "Revenge" and deals with the romance between Thrax and Sanx(Part 4 is up)
1. First meeting

Sanx was seventeen and had dropped out of school to work as a waitress at a club called "The Scab". It was one of those clubs where germs and all of the scum in the city of Frank hang out. She earned fairly good and had her own apartment in the Liver not too far from the club. But working at a club like this wasn't easy. Almost everyday she ended up slapping someone of the guys across the face when the tried to touch her or spoke naughty words to her. This wasn't exactly was she had expected when she took the job. But she couldn't complain a lot cells where out of job these days. But some days she wished that she were somewhere else. It was one of those days when "he" came into her life.  
  
She worked late that night. The club was filled with germs and cells of all kind. The music was load and a mist of smoke was in the air. Sanx ran from table to table with drinks and food. She was tired since she had been working for almost nine hours. She stopped to push a strand of her purple hair out of her face. She made her way to the bar to get more drinks.  
  
"Sanx can you take care of the bar a minute. There is something I gotta do." The bartender said.  
  
"Sure thing." Sanx said. She knew what "I gotta do something" meant.  
  
It didn't take long before she saw the bartender standing in a corner with two germs. He handed them money and they handed him a small bag. Sanx shock her head and began to make drinks for the waiting customers. Suddenly she heard a deep voice that maid her shiver.  
  
"Hi baby, whatcha got to offer?" the voice said.  
  
Sanx looked up and found herself staring into a pair of yellow eyes. For a moment she just stood there staring at the guy. Then her brain began to function again.  
  
"Yes, well we've got beer, vodka and…" she didn't have time to finish the sentence.  
  
"I take vodka." The guy said with a sexy smile.  
  
Sanx thought she was going to die from the heat any moment now. This guy was so freaking hot. His red skin with purple dreadlocks and yellow eyes. She looked at his hands to find long sharp claws on them. She was snapped out of her trance as customers at the bar disk began to shout at her to get them drinks. She began to work again but every now and then she took a quick peak at the handsome guy.  
  
"Sanx get back to the tables. I'll take it from here." The bartender said as he came walking.  
  
"Okey, I will." Sanx said as she took a last glance at the guy before she got back to the tables to take orders from the customers.  
  
"Heay, watch it pal. What the hell do you think your doing." Sanx screamed at a germ that had put a hand on her bottom when she was serving drinks. She slapped the germ hard across the face.  
  
"You little bitch, I'll teach ya a lesson." The germ said and grabbed hold of Sanx wrist. She tried to free herself as the germ began to twist her wrist. Any minute now it was going to break. Suddenly a clawed hand wrapped around the germ's arm and quickly twist it. A heavy *crack* were heard as the arm broke and the germ screamed in pain. The clawed hand dropped its hold around the arm. Sanx sat on the floor holding her wrist. The same clawed hand was offered to her and she took it and got up from the floor. Then she saw who it was. The guy from the bar. She stared at him for a moment.  
  
"You alright?" The guy asked with concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you." Sanx said and blushed a little.  
  
"Whatcha name." The guy asked.  
  
"Sanx and you are?" he said.  
  
"My name is Thrax." The guy said.  
  
  
  
*Hello there, after writing Revenge I wanted to create a story about how Thrax and Sanx first meet and got together. This is the first chapter of the fic. More will come soon.* 


	2. Things starts to happen

It hand been a week since she had meet Thrax. Sanx worked every night hoping to see him again but he didn't come. She couldn't understand why she was acting like this over a guy she had met only once. True, he had helped her from that scum and all but where was he now? She didn't know and she kept telling herself that she should forget about him. But she couldn't.  
  
Sanx yawned as she stood in the dressing room getting ready to go home. It was 1:00 am and she was dead tired. She said good night to the other girls as she walked out of the club heading home. She tried to stay alert, she knew how dangerous these parts where for a girl to be walking home alone. But she had gotten through it so far and she could defend herself. She walked past a gang of five germs hardly noticing them.  
  
"Hey baby, you looking for some fun?" One of the germs said.  
  
Sanx didn't even bother to stop and answer she just kept walking ignoring the guy. That was a bad mistake. Suddenly someone gripped her arm tight and pulled her around. It was the germ who had spoken to her. She looked at him shocked first but then she got angry. She didn't notice how the other germs closed in around her.  
  
"I asked you a question." The germ growled.  
  
"So? Why should I even bother talking to you?" Sanx said angry.  
  
"When I ask you answer. Do you have any idea of who I am?" The germ growled.  
  
"No and I don't give a shit, who you are." Sanx said and tried to free herself from his grip.  
  
"You ain't going nowhere." The germ said and gripped her other arm as well.  
  
"Let go off me." Sanx said and started to struggle against him.  
  
The germ slapped her hard across the face and then forced her to the ground. The other germs closing in around them. Sanx suddenly realized what he meant by; looking for some fun. She began to struggle harder against him but he pinned her to the ground. The other germs just laughed at her attempts to free herself. Sanx began to panic; she struggled harder and fiercer against him. The germ suddenly pulled out a knife from his coat holding it to her throat.  
  
"You better keep still or things will get even worse." He hissed at her.  
  
Sanx eyes widen and she got very frightened, as she suddenly understood that nothing could stop this from happening. She closed her eyes as a single tear escaped her eye. The germ grinned evilly. He began to run the knife down her shirt. Sanx whimpered as more tears began to spill from her still closed eyes. Suddenly the germs were lifted of off Sanx and a burning read claw where put to his throat. Thrax looked at him with burning eyes. The other germs backed away.  
  
"It's Thrax, but why is he here?" They whispered to each other.  
  
"What the hell you think your doing, Malcom?" Thrax growled.  
  
"I was just trying to have some fun here before you ruined everything." Malcom gulped as the claw drew closer to his throat.  
  
"You better not try that again or I will take my turn with you, understood?" Thrax growled.  
  
"Y..yes…" Malcom said scared.  
  
"Good, now get lost." Thrax said and dropped the germ who ran off with the rest of the gang.  
  
Sanx had gotten up from the ground and now stood on shaky legs. Thrax looked at her with concern. He was about to say something when she feel forward hand he quickly took a step forward and caught her in his arms. She had fainted. Thrax looked at her and thought for a moment. Then he scooped her up into his arms and began to make his way to his apartment. 


	3. Thrax apartment

When Sanx woke up she found herself curled up in a bed. The room was dark so she couldn't see anything. Suddenly a door creaked open and light flooded onto the bed. Thrax stood in the doorway when he saw that she was awake he turned the light on and stepped inside.  
  
"How are you feeling"? He asked  
  
"Fine, but I don't really remember..what happened." Sanx mumbled  
  
Thrax spoke carefully so not to upset her. "You fainted, right after I showed up.."  
  
Sanx remembered the horrible moment right before Thrax showed up. She curled up a little and her eyes had a shadow of fear in them. Thrax noticed this and walked over and sat down beside her on the bed. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. When Sanx felt his touch she became calm at once.  
  
"Thank you.for helping me." She said in a low voice.  
  
Thrax smiled a little but said nothing. Sanx looked at him, he wasn't wearing his trenchcoat so she took a good look at his muscular but yet slim body. Thrax let her "admire" his tall figure for a while before he spoke a little playfully.  
  
"Isn't it a bit impolite to stare at someone like that?"  
  
Sanx looked him quickly in the eyes then she looked away "Opps..sorry."  
  
Thrax smiled "It's okey, baby." He turned her head so that he could look into her eyes. "You know, I was kinda looking for you last night."  
  
Sanx was about to say something when Thrax placed his lips over hers. 


	4. Love is beginning to grow

Thrax kissed Sanx for a few seconds then leaned back smiling. Sanx looked at him shocked then smiled as well. She couldn't believe how calm she was in his presence. She hardly knew Thrax at all. And all he had to do was being near for her to feel safe.  
  
"Thank you for what you did last night. How did you find me?" Sanx asked.  
  
"Well, I went to The Scab looking for you baby, but the bartender told me you had just left your shift so I was about to head home when I suddenly heard voices. I got curious and well..you know the rest." Thrax said.  
  
Sanx nodded, she didn't find last night event as scary anymore. All thanks to Thrax, for what he had done for her. Sanx got up from the bed. Thrax looked at her still siting on the edge of the bed. He looked her over without noticing it. Sanx however did.  
  
"Now who's being rude?" She asked playfully.  
  
"Heh, sorry.." Thrax said and rubbed his neck grinning.  
  
"I better be heading home. Don't want to be a burden for you." Sanx said.  
  
Thrax stood up. "Baby, you aren't a burden. Stay for a while. We can keep each other company. Unless you have someone waiting for you."  
  
Sanx shook her head and smiled a little. "I live alone and I like to stay as long as it's okey with you."  
  
Thrax smiled and said. "Are you hungry? I'm starving."  
  
Sanx nodded. "Yes, I'm pretty hungry."  
  
"How about we order out? You like chines?" Thrax asked.  
  
"Sure, chines sounds fine to me." Sanx said.  
  
Thrax picked up the phone and ordered some chines food. After about thirty minutes a delivery guy knocked on the front door. Thrax took the bag with the food and paid the guy, then he closed the door and walked to the table in the kitchen. He and Sanx ate, talked and laughed all day long. Then as it was getting dark Sanx told him she must be getting home. Thrax offered to follow her home and she accepted. They walked for about twenty minutes until they arrived outside Sanx apartment.  
  
"Thank you for walking me home and for a great day." Sanx said and smiled.  
  
"Nothing to talk about, baby." Thrax said and smiled back.  
  
Sanx gathered her courage and pulled Thrax close kissing him. Thrax leaned into the kiss wrapping an arm around her waist. They kissed for several minutes before they finally pulled apart.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Sanx whispered.  
  
"Count on it, baby." Thrax said and grinned. He kissed her on the lips again before letting go of her. "Night, baby"  
  
Sanx said good night and stepped into her apartment, closing the door behind her. She was in love. 


End file.
